


Untitled Sea Devil Crime AU Poetry Fanfic

by thecookiedimension



Series: Fandom Inspired Poetry [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Sea Devil Week 2015, decades theme, mafia/crime au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiedimension/pseuds/thecookiedimension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sea Devil Week (August 1-8 2015)<br/>Theme: Decades<br/>Please visit http://seadevil-week.tumblr.com/ for more details.</p><p>Day 1 Prompt: Mafia/Crime AU (1940s)</p><p>At first I really love this poem. Well I still love it, it's just I'm realizing it's generic. I guess the positive term is universal. But that's the thing, there's nothing Sea Devil about this. This can be associated with any couple or person involved in a crime lifestyle. Idk, but through a friend's encouragement, here I am publishing it. Tell me wacha think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Sea Devil Crime AU Poetry Fanfic

You and I, we live free  
No holding back, no limits, no rules, only ones we made  
This is how we met,  
how we fell in love,  
fell out of love,  
tried again  
and be in love more than ever  
this is our way of life  
this is us until we die

I do sometimes worry,  
what if one of us dies because of this lifestyle?  
I know we're good, and almost, always untouchable  
But what if that moment comes  
when one of us goes?

But it's the thrill of the chase,  
ecstasy of dangers we face  
the adrenaline of being on the edge,  
and careful choreography  
with a kick of spontaneity  
pauses trouble by a stopping wedge

We never stop, we only pause  
We only pause, we come back in style  
We always come back in style, we are indestructible  
We are indestructible, because we will never stop

I do sometimes think,  
what if there's a different kind of us?  
A universe of happiness in the ordinary,  
a life with nothing hostile  
I know we can never be boring  
For others, our perfection is almost, always unreachable

Yet we continue to choose this life  
And when that moment comes  
and one of us goes?

You and I, we live free  
No holding back, no limits, no rules, only ones we made  
This is how we met,  
how we fell in love,  
fell out of love,  
tried again  
and be in love more than ever  
this is our way of life  
this is us until we die

This is us bound in death together

Until we meet again


End file.
